A new world to live
by MewMewCloud
Summary: It has been 6 years and suddenly kisshu turns up, ichigo is happy and angry at the same time, kisshu asks her to go with him, will she turn done his offer as usual or will she trust him, PLEASE REVIEW
1. An unexpected visitor

It has been 6 years, 6 years since Tokyo Mew Mew's final battle, everyone moved on and I was left on my own, but I was still a Mew Mew, my lover was gone, yeah he dumped me. I was sitting in my room just doing homework, I hate homework, and I heard a knock at my window, I thought I was just hearing thinks so I continued. I heard it again and went to go check it out, I opened the window and saw nothing, maybe it was just my imagination, "Hello honey" it gave me a shock as I turned to my left and saw Kisshu shooting to give me a kiss, it had been a while since the last time I had a kiss like this, but I finally got my senses back and withdrew from him,

"Wha', what the hell are you doing here, go back to your own planet" I shouted, Kisshu saw my angry face and realised he waited too long to see me.

"I came to see my favourite girl" he said with a smile,

"didn't you find someone your own kind to love" I said, he nodded,

"it didn't last that long, she wasn't as great as you, besides she dumped me, anyway what about you boyfriend, you know the blue knight". The same happened to me,

"um, well, he dumped me, but it's ok, we realised we could still be friends" I said, although when I finished my sentence I saw Kisshu's face going red.

"He shouldn't have done that to you, when I left I though he would take care of you with all of his heart, but I guess I was wrong" he shouted, his face looked sad for he trusted someone to look out for me, I knew I had to say something to cheer him up but before I could finish thinking he grabbed my hand. "Oh, I almost forgot" he said reaching into his pocket, "here", he handed me a box, in sit was one of the most beautiful necklaces ever, " it's a thank you present for saving my life all those years ago, plus I never stopped thinking of you, you do realise that I haven't given up my offer for you to come with me". Of course I knew, and this time there was no one attacking Tokyo and I could actually trust him now, I nodded,

"how is your planet now?" I muttered,

"beautiful, the Mew Aqua really helped and everyone is so happy". I smiled at the thought of children with pointy ears like his running round having fun like all of those years ago never happened, "please come with me this time" he begged. I smiled, "trust me Kisshu, I want to go with you, but I'm not exactly your kind, it's like when you came here people thought that you were weird because of your pointy ears. Well there people will think I am weird for my flat ears" I muttered, I heard him begin to laugh, "what's so funny?".

"You, you don't think that my people would be like yours, in fact I have told my people about you, they really want to meet you, and by the way not in a deadly mob way" he looked really happy now, he really believed I was going with him tonight.

"Um, I am planning to go with you but..." his eyes grew wider and he pushed me against the wall

"but what?" he shouted,

"Do you mind if you come back tomorrow, you can chose thought morning or evening" I smiles, idiot, why did I say that it was obvious he was going to chose morning.

"Alright, I'll pick you up tomorrow morning"with his face a little calmer, and there we have it, it was morning what a surprise. "See you tomorrow, honey get packing" and he was gone with a very happy smile his face, sigh, great, now I have to run a way from home, well I could just say I have been abducted by aliens which is true taking that Kisshu is actually an alien. I was leaving earth, but the question is for how long, forever or just a few days or weeks, well better start packing".

XXXXX

I woke up not know what time it was, I packed for an hour last night and now I am really tired, luckily Kisshu hasn't come yet, I could lie in for a few more minutes. I was staring at the wall, but I did have to look at my clock to see if I have actually slept in for ages, so I turned over and "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed, you know when I said that Kisshu wasn't here yet, well he is staring at me right now up close. "What the hell, you could have given me a heart attack, why didn't you just wake me up" I realised I had become stubborn,

"you were sleeping so peaceful, anyway you look cute when you sleep" he said, how embarrassing. "Well your up, let's go",

"hold on" I said, he turned back at me looking confused and worried I changed my mind, I ran to my desk and got a peace of paper out and a pen, "come here" I asked to a worried Kisshu, he came and I handed him a pen. "I don't want my parents to think I have ran off so all I'm going to say is that I've been abducted by aliens, well you are, which is true", he pulled a face at me but he still wrote the note and pined it on the wall.

"Ok ready now" he asked, I nodded and grabbed my bag, "are you just bringing that tiny bag",

"hey I can live of small stuff for weeks" I said, he nudged and grabbed my hand and took me to the window, "wait what, your not serious that we're jumping" he saw the look on my face, it was like stone.

"It's ok Ichigo, remember, I can fly" he looked very proud of himself,

"well cant you teleport in here" I begged, he shook his head,

"nope, sorry, too crowded" he began to laugh in a strange way, like a way of saying sorry, then stopped. He grabbed my hand and shot out of the window, oh god, I'm going to die, I closed my eyes waiting for the fall. "You really believe that I would drop you, open your eyes" he whispered in my ear, I opened them slowly and realised I was flying, wow, it was amazing I could see everything, my house, my school, well old school, and even café mew mew.

"Amazing" I said to myself, I could see in the corner of my eye Kisshu looking at me smiling, he bent down and gave me a kiss on the cheek, well that made me blush.

"Shall we go" he said, I nodded and I could fell my self spinning, to be honest it wasn't a nice feeling but I was alright, GOOD BYE PLANET EARTH.


	2. Meadows and ships

The swirling of being teleported made me feel sick, strangely the place that Kisshu took me still looked like earth, "we're still on earth aren't we?" I asked, he nodded. This was confusing, I have basically said my goodbyes to this planet and I am still here, that stinks, "why are we still here?",

"because Pai and Taruto are on the ship and I wanted some alone time with you before we take off" he said. What did he mean by alone time, he started to walk towards me, I realised that we were in a meadow, and he took my hand and kissed it, "you are my kitten". Wait, I never said that I was going to be his, oh I guess that's what he meant by alone time, he began to kiss my neck and move to my mouth, I wanted to stop him but I was happy this way. It wasn't like one of those kisses he uses to steal from me, this was different, I could feel how much he loved me, I started to kiss him back slowly, but before I knew it I was lying on the ground with Kisshu over me. I had completely forgotten what I didn't want him to do, maybe it was time I should be his, I was no one else's and the rest of the Mew Mews were gone, he began to tease me and bite my neck, he started to laugh every time I moaned. He began to slowly take my shirt off and in return I his, it felt like he was crushing me with this sensation of love, as he kissed my belly button he moved down to take off my trousers, he then took off his, leaving us both almost naked. I knew how much he loved me, and in a way I guess I realise I finally love him in the way he wants me to, he grabbed my bra strap and pulled it down, doing the same to the other one. He was kissing my neck and biting leaving marks, he slowly moved down to my breasts and began to massage them, it felt strange but in a good way, I could feel him by my pants, slowly beginning to take them off, and doing the same to his. "I love you, kitten", he said with a smile as he went back to kissing me, I could feel his body positioning itself, I screamed at the sharp pain that went inside of me. Kisshu looked at me for a few seconds pushing himself in and waiting for me to get used to him, I could see on his face that he was worried that he hurt me, but I ignored his worried feelings and leaned forward and kissed him. He pushed me back against the grass and started to move slowly, getting faster and faster, it felt so sharp as he continued to pound me. We both eventually reached are climax and he began to slow and get off of me, we got dressed and sat in the meadow not speaking, "Kisshu" I began, his head shot in my direction. "You do know that I never said I would be yours", his face began to become angry,

"damn Ichigo" he shouted, "I thought that we connected, that you finally agreed to become mine when you said that you would come with me, but I guess I was wro...". He was cut off as I kissed him to shut up,

"can you please let me finish", he began to blush, "I never said that I could be your "kitten" but when you kissed me I could some how see all the suffering I put you through not going with you, I began to see that you really did love me and I guess I have become a fool and fallen for you too". He began to smile again at what I had said, and he managed to sneak a kiss,

"ok, funs over, we better get going, Pai and Taruto will be wondering where I got to" he said as he put out his hand, "come on kitty", I nodded and took his hand going back to the sick swirling feeling again, hopefully I will actually be going this time.

XXXXX

This time it was actually "Goodbye earth", he teleported us on to a ship, probably the one that he took off on when he left earth with the mew aqua, we began to walk to the controls room where Pai and Taruto were. "Well it's a bout time, seriously Kisshu how long does it take to pick up one simple girl" shouted Taruto,

"it wasn't that simple actually, I had to force her" Kisshu lied, he really was a terrible lier but I guess the others believed him taking they didn't ask any questions. "Anyway, enough about me, Taruto did you find your monkey girl?", Taruto nodded his head,

"yeah, she was really happy to see me, but she said that she would go with me another day, I guess you were the lucky one". Everything was so technical in the room, glowing spheres were all over the place, It was like Kisshu teleported us to the future or something, Pai said nothing except, "Ok, ready to take off". Kisshu looked at me and smiled, he grabbed my hand and took me out of the room, we went down a corridor until we got to a room,

"this is your room, but only for a day at least, I'll be in the control room if you want me" he said, I nodded and he was gone. What have I done, I have taken off with my once enemy, had sex with him and let myself be his, I didn't belong in a world like Kisshu's, I would now be the alien, but Kisshu said he would be there for me, he would never let anyone hurt me and besides he said that everyone wanted me there. I didn't believe him but I went with him anyway, I sat on the bed and thought about the choices I had made in the last 24 hours, but I felt like I was doing the right thing, if I never went with him I wouldn't have realised how much he felt about me and I wouldn't have been able to see all that technical stuff in the control room. To be honest I couldn't believe if we were flying or not, I couldn't feel any sign that we had taken off. I looked out of the window and saw earth fading in to the distance, the place were I was born and I had protected for so long, I bet the people on Kisshu's planet will hate me for ruining their plans to save their planet by destroying ours. I didn't care about what he said that everyone was excited about me coming, yeah right, no one has ever been excited about me, the best they do is pull a face them keep on walking. It was very boring, all I could do was lie on my bed, day dream or go to sleep, I really didn't want to bother Kisshu because he was one of the people actually flying the ship. I went into my bag and found a book, I guess it was something to help pass the time, I didn't actually fully read it, I basically just skimmed through it getting an over view of what the book was about. It wasn't very interesting so I went back to doing nothing, I could hear footsteps walking down the corridor, my door opened and it was Taruto, "Pai says he wants to see you" he said, strange what did he want with me, I haven't done anything wrong and I haven't actually ever spoke to him. I came anyway and followed Taruto into a room where Pai was, Taruto left and Pai stared at me, "I don't actually know who you are but whatever you have done to make Kisshu a fool to actually like you quit it" he shouted, what, I haven't done anything, he kissed me the first time we meet and I was just his toy. He then began to grow feelings for me which I would ignore,

"hey I haven't done anything, what is wrong if he likes me or not, I know that you liked Lettuce" I shouted back, his eyes widened.

"It isn't normal to fall for pathetic humans like you, Lettuce cared and didn't want to fight" he said, what,

"you think I wanted to fight, do you really think I wanted a life of being an 11 year old girl suddenly being turned in to a mew mew and being told that I had to save the world from people like you" I shouted. I didn't want to talk about this anymore, I turned around and headed for the door and ran out back to my room, I knew that at least one of them wouldn't want me around, I guess I was right.


	3. Old love

What have I ever done to him for him to speak to me like that, Lettuce wasn't the only good one, we all didn't want that earth responsibility to be put on to us but we did it and now Pai thinks that we actually wanted to fight. I wonder if Kisshu actually heard our fight, we really did actually shout quite loud, loud enough for earth to hear us, and there is no sound in space. I wonder if everyone will be like that or it is just the way Pai is, how could anyone put up with him. I looked out my window again and it was like earth had just vanished, it was there only 20 minutes ago and it took those astronauts several days to get to the moon and they could still see earth, wow, fast ship. I again heard foot steps walking down the corridor, I didn't care who it was so I continued to look out the window, my door opened. "Ichigo?", turned to see Taruto, "I heard the argument, but I didn't understand",

"Pais annoyed that I might have done to Kisshu to make him fall for me, it's not normal for your kind to fall for someone such as my kind" I explained. His face still looked confused,

"but I love Pudding, why hasn't he moaned at me and stopped me from seeing her when I went off to look for her?". To be honest I didn't know the answer to that question, probably because they met when they were young and young love can blind you sometimes, I guess to Pai it was understandable. I didn't say that for I feared I would be talking gibberish,

"maybe he will start to moan at you soon, but he spoke to me not Kisshu, so I guess he would actually take to Pudding, not you, anyway aren't you brothers. Brothers usually stick up for each other, I don't know". Taruto looked at me and by the look on his face I guess he was starting to understand,

"thanks" and he ran out of the room, it was nice to see one of the brothers being nice. I was starting to become tired taking it was 10:30pm, wow time flys, I went over to bed and decided I would just sleep for a while, it was hard to sleep as I could hear Pai moaning at Kisshu to snap out of his love for me, plus I was starting to hear the engine noises. The best I could do was to rest my eyes, I helped a little bit, but I wasn't fully charged, I got up and heard that the shouting had stopped, without a signal noise my down slammed open, it was Pai. He ran toward me and shoved me against the wall, he looked mad, "TELL ME WHAT YOU DID TO HIM" he shouted,

"nothing" I said, I could feel him putting his hands round my neck, he began to choke me, it was unbearable. "Why can't you face the facts that he might actually love me, how would you feel if Taruto started to choke Lettuce and ask her what she did to you", his grip became tighter.

"PAI, STOP" shouted Kisshu, Pai released his grip and I fell to the floor gasping for air, "she has done nothing to you or me, so leave her alone". Pai glared at him as he left the room, when he was gone Kisshu ran to me and helped me up, "what is up with him" he said. For the rest of the journey no one spoke to Pai, he and Taruto concentrated on getting to their planet, Kisshu stayed with me in my room clearing up some blood, yeah Pai used his nails while he strangled me. I started out of the window while Kisshu cleaned up the blood, we were now into view of the planet, I basically just stared at it the whole time, it was truly beautiful. Kisshu began to kiss my neck when all of the blood had cleared up, my cat ears suddenly popped out, it was rather embarrassing, people think my ears were a sign of excitement, which they were. Kisshu laugh at me when my tail popped out, "now you really are my kitten", he continued to kiss my neck them move to my mouth. It was shocking when he got us both up and pushed my against the wall, the kiss lasted for about 10 seconds when he walked out of the room without a word. My ears and tail were still out, so I spent the last 5 minutes trying to get them to disappear, when I finally got them to go back in, my door swung open, really no one on this ship has ever heard of knocking. It was Taruto, "where here, you can look out of the window, see what it's like", he looked a bit down, but I just smiled and he smiled back, I went to my window and saw a place full of pointy eared people staring at the ship and the town was full of plant that I had never seen before. It was truly beautiful, "this is our home town, Nevulasa, come on", as I followed him out of the room, while remembering to pick up my bag, he took me to the control room where Pai and Kisshu were switching off all the controls. Pai never looked at me or even spoke, Kisshu however looked at me and smiled, "come on kitty cat" he said as he grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the room. I was a bit scared at the feeling of entering a new world were basically I would be the black sheep of the whole planet, why did I agree to this, it was obvious that my heart would be beating itself out of my body but I still went. "Ready?" said Kisshu,

"um, well, not really" I muttered, Kisshu looked at me confused, before he could say anything Pai and Taruto came walking past up and were heading for the door, Taruto went back and started to push me towards it. Kisshu did nothing to stop him as he knew that Taruto was only trying to help, Pai opened the door and went out, the light was so bright I thought Taruto was pushing me to heaven, scary though. When I got out I looked around, it was so different from earth, the plants were different, even the sky was different, the people here were all happy like all of those years ago never happened, it filled me with joy. Taruto continued to push me of the ship, "Oh Kisshu, you have finally come back, I haven't seen you in almost a week" shouted a voice in a really girly way, Taruto stopped pushing me and turned around to the direction of the voice, I followed in his star along with Kisshu.

"Oh brother" said Taruto, in front of Kisshu was a green haired, pointy eared girl,

"Kisshu, my love, you never told me you were going away, I was so worried that you, Pai and Taruto had been kidnapped" she said as she lunged at Kisshu giving him a big hug. During the hug her gaze looked a me, "and what do we have here?" she began to walk towards me, she looked at me and noticed something strange about me. "Kisshu, this girl has flat ears, you are a traitor bringing a human to his planet",

"I'm sorry, Luchia, didn't you hear the notice I sent out before I left, everyone in town was frilled" he looked at her like she had been beaten.

"It doesn't matter, as long as this brat doesn't get in the way of our relationship, then I'm fine", the bottle just broke, relationship,

"Kisshu, what is she talking about" I said, he looked at me worried.

"Nothing, Luchia, that was 12 years ago, and you still haven't gotten over it, we never had a relationship, it was just your father and mine",

"but Kisshu, we were to be married, it was decided" she began to fight back,

"yes when we were 1 week old, I told you 12 years ago that I can't be yours and you still go on at me, I told you that I don't love you Luchia, I never did, you are my best friend but not my lover". Luchia looked angry and looked at me,

"it's this human isn't it, she's the reason you don't love me," she saw the look in his face and knew that she was right, "don't worry Kisshu, you shall soon be mine and she will be gone". Luchia looked at me like she had something planned to get rid of me, she blow a kiss to Kisshu and to her leave,

"wow, she is as bad as you when you saw me with Aoyama, she's perfect for you", I joked but Kisshu wouldn't laugh let alone smile, who was that girl and what connections did she have with Kisshu.


	4. Kisshu, who are you?

Kisshu was acting strange since our encounter with Luchia, I was so eager to know who see was and why were they engaged when they were young, but I didn't want to talk about something that he didn't want to talk about. The city was so big and so different, there were no cars anywhere and the air smelt fresh, the sky was clear but something was strange about it, now what was it, oh yes,THE BLOODY SKY'S GREEN. It felt like only Pai and Luchia hated me, everyone stared at me and smiled, it felt like I was home, but I didn't know what to do about Pai and Luchia, Luchia I knew how to deal with, Pai was a difficult one. He would change when ever he heard Lettuce's named, I got the feeling that he actually liked her but was too ashamed to say it and he is going on at me because I actually got to be with one of them. Kisshu said he wanted me to met his father, but in due time, his mother died when he was small and he doesn't know how, one day they just found her on the floor in her own puddle of blood, he didn't like to talk about it so I never asked questions. He took me to his house and said that he had to go talk to his father, so I was left in the house alone, or was I. "Well, I guess he's gotten bored of you already" said a familiar voice behind me, I turned to face Luchia, who was sitting by the window,

"no he hasn't, he went to talk to his father",

"and do you even now who his father is?"

"..." I looked down.

"thought so, looks like I win this one human, I know more about him, well I guess you shall find out soon enough, bye" and she jumped out of the window and ran away, come to think of it, who was Kisshu's father and why is Luchia being an asshole over it, god. I was looking around place seeing what Kisshu had, until I heard a creek on the ceiling, "I know your up there" I said minding my own business, I looked up and saw Kisshu,

"hey Kitty, being nosy". I blushed, yes, I was but he shouldn't have left me alone if he didn't want me to be nosy, he laughed, which was a promising sign that he had cheered up. He came down and sneaked a kiss like he did when we first meet,

"Luchia came over, well I actually think she broke in", Kisshu's smile faded, "Kisshu?".

"Luchia is daughter of a very rich family, I was brought up in a rich family too, but I guess you will find out some other day, anyway when we were born my father and her father wanted us to be together so that they could always be friends. 12 years ago our my father told me that I was to marry Luchia when I come in to age, after that Luchia followed me around all over the place like she was a cat" he looked at me, I was pulling a face. "sorry, anyway, she became really annoying and told her to bog off and go pester someone else, she still followed me and I spoke to my father about cutting of the engagement, thankfully he agreed and we were no longer engaged, however Luchia still wants me even though we stopped the engagement. I believe the only reason that she ever liked me was because I am the p..., wow, to much said, like I said, you shall find out another day" and he stroked my head and walked off. What was he? Why can't he tell me what he was? The only person I could ask right now that might actually tell me would be Taruto, Pai would never want to talk to me, Kisshu was being stubborn, Luchia was crazy and Taruto was perfect. I went out to try and find him, everyone just looked at me and kept their distance like I was some kind of threat, I eventually found Taruto just wondering around looking all gloomy. "What's wrong with you?" I said, I made his jump as he was so into his thoughts he forgot that everyone was around,

"um, you know, just thinking",

"about what?",

"...um...Pudding". What a surprise, I guess he really did love her, I remember the time when he got annoyed because Pudding liked him,

"um, Taruto, can I ask you something?",

"I guess".

"What is Kisshu?", he smiled as I asked my question,

"he knew you would ask me, he knew that you would be nosy, sorry, he will tell you soon, that's what he told me", damn, Kisshu already got to him, I hope he will tell me soon, this is driving me mad. "Cheer up Ichigo, he will tell you soon, I guess right now he doesn't think you are ready to understand, I guess he wants to know that you already love him even if you don't know what he is", that actually helped. I could understand if he thought I would love him just because he belongs to a certain family, I guess I should drop the matter and go back to Kisshu's place,

"thanks Taruto" he nodded and I walked away back to Kisshu's place. I went thought the front door thinking about something to take my mind off all of this,

"you are a very nosy kitty aren't you", that really made me jump, Kisshu was back on the ceiling, I guess he heard from Taruto. "I understand that you want to find out who I am but I promise that I will tell you soon", now this was really unfair,

"you don't trust me do you?" I said, I looked at me confused,

"of course I trust you, but...I got nothing", and there we have it.

"hahahahahaha" the laugh came from the window, it was Luchia, "don't worry kitten, he just doesn't want you to know anything about him, you are basically just his toy so he can mess with you, Kisshu is mine and always will be, he is just saying he loves you so one day he can break your heart in to a million little piece, ta". She jumped out of the window like last time and ran off,

"seriously you really need something to make her stop doing that", I said, I looked at Kisshu and I knew from his face that he knew Luchia was right, apparat from the break my heart and the toy part. He faced me and grabbed my waist and pushed me against the wall, he began to kiss me rapidly, I was hard to me to breathe, when he broke we were both panting, I guess he wanted to prove to me that I wasn't his toy but his mate. He began to take my shirt off and his own and lift me up so my legs were around his waist while he was standing, he unhooked my bra strap at the back and kissed my nipples. He loved it when I moaned, he put me down and took my trousers off and his own, same with our pants, he lifted me up into the positions again and pushed inside of me, I could just scream with pain, "sssshhh" he said as he kissed me and pushed me against the wall. The pain was starting to die down and he started to move pushing me up and down, faster and harder, "don't you ever listen to what Luchia says", I nodded he put me down and moved away from me putting his clothes back on, "I promise that I shall never break you heart and that I shall tell you in the next 3 days". I nodded, it was a deal and he began to kiss me again, "my kitten".


	5. You're a what?

Kisshu

I left Ichigo again so I could speak to my father, I believe that I wasn't truthful to him last time, I came through the front door to the desk, "I would like to speak with my father" she nodded and went away. I waited for about 1 minute and she came back,

"you may go in now" she said and I went into a room,

"Kisshu, what do I owe for this unexpected surprise" he said,

"Father, I believe that I wasn't truthful to our last meeting",

"oh, and why is that?" he wondered. I was afraid to tell him for I knew that he would never except Ichigo for she is a human after all,

"because I have brought a human to our planet"

"...WHAT? Kisshu how dare you bring one of those creatures on to our planet, they destroyed our last planet" he shouted, I knew it.

"She is not like the others, she is different and she has amazing power",

"oh, it is a "she" is it, and she has great power, tell me, is she one of the mew mews?", damn, he is smarter than I though,

"um...yes" I shivered.

"NO, get her off this planet this instant, I don't care what you feel for her, Luchia is still after you, I will not have you fall in love with a human, you are our prince" he boomed, I didn't want to be, I was trying to hide the truth from Ichigo.

"I never wanted to be, Luchia only likes me so she can have more power and Ichigo loves me, she doesn't even know that I am a prince, I will not have you interfere with my chooses" he looked at me thinking,

"alright Kisshu, this Ichigo can stay, but on one condition, you must marry Luchia". That was black male, Luchia is nuts and I can't be with the one I love, it wasn't fair,

"no, I love Ichigo and I'd rather be on her planer than stay here will she watches me marry someone I never loved" I turned around, "I will not listen to your judgement" and I walked away.

"KISSHU...KISSHU...YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW, I AM YOUR KING", yes and he was also my father, I ignored him and left him.

XXXXX

Ichigo

Kisshu had been gone for almost an hour, when he returned he was white as a sheet, I'm guessing him meeting with his father didn't go well, he had about 2 days left to tell me who he was. I never asked him what was wrong for I knew he would never answer truly, "Ichigo? Tell me, what would you do if I marry Luchia", what, why was he asking me that question.

"Um, I guess I would be up to you, I would be sad but if it is what you want then I am right behind you" I answered, his eyes widened,

"but I don't want to" he sulked,

"why did you ask that stupid question?",

"I believe it is time that you found out who I am" he began, I sat down and listened. "I was born in a very rich family as you know, my mother died after my birth, everyone cried for her for she was the most kindest person anyone could ever know, this was the time of the problems with our environment. That time our family were in charge of helping people because we were...royalty,", what, he is royalty, "my father is king, but then he was basically just someone to help people live, he sent me out to get our planet back from you humans, of course with the help of Deep Blue. The meeting I just had with my father was to tell him the truth about you because I never told him the truth last time, he started shouting at me for I was the prince and I'm not meant to marry a human, he told me if you were to stay I would have to marry Luchia. I told him that I would never let you watch me get married to someone I don't love and that I would never listen to him, is that what you were after?" he finished. Now I felt guilty for forcing him to tell me, I kept my head down not answering his question, it must be terrible if you can't marry who you want to, a knock came from the door. It was Luchia with some flowers that I had never seen before, "I heard from your father that if you wanted that cat to stay you had to marry me" he smile was too cheesy and easy to read,

"get lost Luchia, I'm not marrying you and I'm not doing what my father wants me to do". Her face became red with anger but she also had a smile,

"your father knew you would act like this, so he told me to tell you that you will marry me, even if you are miserable for the rest of your life, somehow he will deal with her" she pointed at me. Hold on, that must be why Pai hates me, because it is the same with Deep Blue, he followed him even through bad times, even if Pai didn't want Kisshu to marry Luchia, he was faithful and he would help even at the cost of his own life, Pai.

"I will never let anyone lay a finger on Ichigo" he shouted and slammed the door,

"Kisshu?..." I muttered,

"I don't want to talk about it" he said coldly and walked into his room, I was fed up now, I opened the door and Luchia was still there.

"Take me to his father" I said getting to the point, she nodded and walked away, I followed her hoping that I could get the King to understand. Luchia never looked back and we didn't even speak, I just followed her to find some understanding.


	6. WHERE IS SHE?

The walk was about half an hour, after ten minutes of walking you could just make out a big house, Luchia still wasn't talking but at least she was showing me the right way. When we got to the front desk Luchia finally spoke, "this human wishes a meeting with the king" she said, the person at the front desk nodded and walked away, she then came back running 30 seconds later,

"go in now, the king wishes to see you" she said out of breath. What was that about, was the king expecting me or something, when I went in to the room guards were all around me holding up weapons. The Kings slowly made him way in front of me,

"now I believe that you are a mew mew, correct?" he said calmly,

"yes, but..." I said

"and my son Kisshu has a rather liking to you, correct?", he said while pacing

"yes, but..."

"and you are human?", he stopped pacing and looked me dead in the eye.

"Yes",

"THEN WHY ARE YOU HERE?" he shouted, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY KISSHU, OUR PRINCE, TO MAKE HIM FALL IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE WHO TRIED TO STOP OUR PLANS FOR GETTING OUR PLANET BACK".

"I haven't done anything" I said calmly, but he was still red,

"it doesn't matter what you have done, you are still around and Kisshu has gone lovey dovey for you, so...GUARDS...take her away were no one will find her, take her to 'him'". They all gasped but nodded and grabbed hold of me,

"Mew Mew Strawberry... Metamorphose" I said, I wasn't giving up easily, "Strawberry Bell... Ribbon...Strawberry Suprise", ten guards were blown away but more came, they lunged at me and grabbed hold of me so I couldn't move. One guard hit me at my pressure point and I could feel myself fading and hitting the ground, the last thing I remember we're the guards harshly picking me up and dragging me to somewhere dark.

XXXXX

KISSHU

"WHERE IS SHE?" shouted I to Luchia pinning her to the wall,

"oh Kisshu, be gentle" she said, she was such a pervert,

"Not now Luchia, now I'll ask again, where is Ichigo?"

"Oh, she asked me to take her to your father, she was feed up and I don't know what he has done to her" she smirked, no, I ran for it but first I needed help, I found Pai and Taruto and they agreed to help, even Pai.

We all flew to where my father was and I went past the receptionist and slammed through the doors, "WHERE IS SHE?" I shouted to my surprised father but he knew who I was talking about.

"I took her away, I did it for your own good Kisshu, now leave" he demanded,

"not without Ichigo, now tell me where she is",

"she's with 'him'" he said.

"No, what have you done, she could be killed, she's my kitten, my koneko, and you took her away" I walked towards him and glared, he glared back.

"She does not belong here, she is human and you are not, do you really believe she could love you with her whole heart, Kisshu?" he said, I was determined to slap him but instead I turned away.

"I'm going to get her back and you can't stop me" I was almost to the door until guards started to grab me, Pai and Taruto.

"Oh really? Well I'm putting you all under house arrest until you, Kisshu, stop thinking about that mew mew and start to think clearly again". I tried to break the grip of the guards but it was no use, they teleported me, Pai and Taruto back to my house and put a teleportation shield over the house and locked all the doors and windows, we were stuck. Pai didn't speak once, well non of us did actually, but he broke the silence,

"hu, I knew this would happen"

"what?" I said

"I knew this would happen, Kisshu, you are our prince and do you really expect your father to except Ichigo? No, I tried to protect you and Ichigo but I guess you two wouldn't listen". He really did have a heart, "I'm sorry Kisshu for not telling you but you didn't want her to know about you being a prince and I saw how happy you were together",

"Pai" Taruto said.

"We've got to get out of here, they could be doing something to Ichigo" I said,

"Kisshu? Who is 'him'" asked Pai,

"'him' is my fucking half brother, we kept him hidden so no one would find him" the two gasped.

"Do you know what he might do to her?" I nodded,

"he has a crazy mind, he could kill her, torture her or rape her, if it is in that order then she is the luckiest person alive".

"How do you propose of getting out?" asked Taruto,

"father doesn't know that I have progressed in my magic skills, I can break out of here easily" I summoned my dragon swords and blew the lock off, guards were outside on watch, I couldn't kill them so I drugged them instead. "Come on, I think I know where she is" I said, don't worry keneko-chan, I'm coming, just hold on.


	7. Rescue

ICHIGO

I didn't know where I was, all I knew was that it was dark and I was in chains, it felt like they were digging into me, it hurt a lot. Where was I? Where was Kisshu? Where was anybody? I needed help now, I didn't know what to do until I heard footsteps coming from outside, a door swung open making a bright light almost blind me. A man stepped in and walked towards me, "now aren't you a pretty little kitty, I can understand why Kisshu likes you so much, but it will be the last time you see him" he said.

"What?" I thought,

"why? Who are you?" I said and he cupped my cheeks,

"me? You'll find out soon, but in the mean time the king has asked me to make your last few days a living hell for both you and Kisshu". He slapped me and kissed me, my eyes widened as he put his tongue into my mouth, I bit it and he pulled away and slapped me again. "If you do that again, I'll kill and rape you, and you will be lucky if it goes in that order" he said and he moved out of the room leaving me back at the state I was in when I woke up.

"Kisshu" I said, "help..." and a tear rolled down my face wishing this was only a nightmare and hoping that I would wake up back in Kisshu's house not to think of this again.

* * *

KISSHU

I thought I knew where she is and I hope I was right and not to late, my brother has weird things going through his mind, my father cheated on my mother with one of his servants. This was my day wasn't it, I should have never brought Ichigo here, even if I wanted her so much, I should have stayed on earth, none of this would be happening. The three of us had to make our way to the place I suspected Ichigo to be, it is where my brother was born and that was the last day his mother lived for she was executed the next morning, he usually hangs out there to remind him of her. We had to make sure we were unseen for my father probably heard that we broke out and now on our way to save my love. Guards were on the look out everywhere, it seemed impossible, but will Pai here, nothing was, I turned to him, "you ready Pai" I said, he nodded and stepped out in front of the guards, they saw him but before they could do anything, he shouted,

"FUU-SHI-SEN", everyone was blown back and knocked unconscious. Me and Taruto smiled and came out of hiding, we all nodded at each other and carried on running. We noticed that there were more people surrounding a small house, I knew that to be the place of where my half brother was hiding, the guards here looked more difficult, but that is where Taruto comes in,

"Taruto, you're up" I said, he nodded and went on his way, Taruto made sure to hide in the shadows and got out his click-clackers and shouts,

"HO-RAI-DEN" sending an electrical change at them. All the guards scream in pain before falling to the ground, Taruto smiles to himself for doing such a good job but soon turns round "come on guys, the coast in clear, let's get the old hag Kisshu" we come out of hiding and I pull a face at him,

"you do realise that I'm older than her and so is Pai, so you are insulting both of us runt" I shout, Taruto gulps and runs for it, I smile to myself and go after him, Pai follows. We make it to the small house, guards are on the floor unconscious, the house looked extremely old and seemed to have been burnt in the last 6 years, it was in the middle of no where, the perfect place to hurt someone with out anyone hearing them. I looked round outside to see if we were being followed but couldn't see anyone, we entered the house and searched all over, there was no sign of Ichigo, "ICHIGO, WHERE ARE YOU?" I shouted, I couldn't hear anything,

"so she isn't here then?" said Taruto, Pai shook his head,

"oh she's here, those guards were desperate to protect this place" he said walking to a wall and knocking on it, "if I am correct, there should be a secret entrance...right about here" he stepped back and kicked the wall, the wall fell and revealed a staircase leading down into darkness, Taruto gulped,

"well done Pai, but it sure is dark down there" said Taruto,

"that's where I come in" I said, I created a ball of fire in my hand and slowly walked down the stair, the other two followed me down. It seemed to be a secret tunnel, probably used to hide stuff or someone in, it was crawling with strange creature, even ones that I have never seen before. We walked for what seemed to be 10 minutes before we suddenly saw a dim light in the distance, "Ichigo" I said and I sprinted towards the light, Taruto and Pai went after me. The light was beginning to get closer and voices were heard.

* * *

ICHIGO

I was in pain, blood was starting to drain down my arms, all I had now for light was a small candle, the strange man only came in a few time, who was he? What did he have to do with Kisshu? "Kisshu please help me" I said, I began to cry but I soon stopped when the strange man came in again,

"shut up you bitch" he shouted, I just glared at him then looked down.

"So when are you going to tell me who you are" he laughed,

"oh, so the kitty has questions" he walked up to me and grabbed my chin, "fine, I'll tell, I'm Kisshu's half brother, this is where my mother gave birth to me before she was executed" I gasped and he laughed again "my name is Kouki, it generally means light, my mother gave it to me thinking that I would be the light of her world." I struggled against the chains again making more blood run down my arms,

"ok Kouki, here's another question for you, why do you hate Kisshu so much" he became angry,

"because he is the reason my mother is dead, if he wasn't born then I would have been excepted, everyday, every hour, he remains alive means I become more of an outlaw. My own father thinks of me as a back up plan" he dug his nails into my chin and I started to scream, "you see, that is the pain I feel everyday, if Kisshu dies I will be next in line and be welcomed my my own people, everyone thinks I am mad. They maybe right, but for good reason...any more questions?" he shouted, I looked at him and spat in his face, he pulled back and slapped me hard across the face, "how dare you do something like that to me, you are going to pay, I said that I would kill you then rape you, I'm guessing you're not very lucky are you." He grabbed my skirt and pulled it down,

"NNNOOOO" I screamed, he laughed, but then stopped,

"I can hear voices" he said, he pulled up my skirt and covered my mouth, "now listen here bitch, if you say one word then I will kill you in the mist painful way possible, you might have been the one to send Kisshu to his death" my eyes widened and he slapped my again and moved back into the darkness, I looked at myself. I was ruined, my whole body was covered with cuts, bruises, and I think my leg and ribs are broken, it was getting hard to breathe. I heard footsteps coming from the other side of the door and gasped at what I saw in front of me,

*Kisshu* I thought.

* * *

**Sorry I didn't update in a while, I have been working on my other stories, anyway, Ichigo has now been found by Kisshu, Taruto and Pai, but what will happen to them when Kouki jumps out of the shadows, I will update again tonight so,**

**Until next time,**

**Bye**


	8. Blood everywhere

KISSHU

I ran along the dark tunnel, flame still in hand and quickly opened the door, my eyes widened at what was in front of me, Ichigo, she was bleeding like anything and had bruises and cuts all over her. She stopped my and began to cry with happiness, "ICHIGO" I cried, I ran over to her and summoned my dragon swords to try and break her chains, but before I could I was hit with a dart, I fell to the ground and picked the dart out. Pai and Taruto came in and saw me on the floor, they looked at Ichigo and gasped, just then I could see something moving in the shadows,

"oh poor Kisshu" I knew that voice, "your own father resenting your own choice for a lover, boo hoo" he began to laugh and move into the candle light. I growled

"Kouki!" I shouted, I saw Pai and Taruto summon their weapons but Kouki soon hit them with one of his darts too, "god why Kouki, what have I done to you?" Kouki stopped laughing and walked over to Ichigo picking up a knife and holding it to her throat,

"say that again and she dies, you know what you did to me," he said, I thought carefully in my head watching Ichigo the entire time. She was shaking and I could see blood dripping from where Kouki was holding the knife, "tell me yourself what you did to me, you have 5 seconds before I slit her throat" I began to sweat and Ichigo was shaking more, "5...4...3...2..."

"WAIT" I screamed, "I'm the reason your mother is dead, that is what I did to you isn't it" Kouki removed the blade from Ichigo's neck and she began to choke out blood.

"You did more than that, you're also the reason my our fathers thinks I am his back up plan, but if you die, I will be welcomed to the people" he walked over to me and held the blade, already dripping with Ichigo's blood, at me, "but, right now I am on business, father has asked me to either kill the human or make the rest of her life complete hell, maybe along with you too" I growled. Pai and Taruto were looking back and forth between me and Kouki, and Ichigo, they realised that she was still coughing up blood, Pai growled too,

"KOUKI" he shouted, "LET ICHIGO GO NOW, I THINK YOU HAVE TORTURED HER ENOUGH" Kouki smiled and walked back to Ichigo and grabbed her chin,

"oh no, this one has only had the warm up" he took the knife and jabbed it though her hand, she screamed in pain and cried. I took the dart out and charged at Kouki, the strange thing was that I felt weird, I threw a punch but he grabbed my hand and kicked me in the stomach and I fell back on the floor,

"what are in those darts?" I asked,

"something to weaken anything in jabs into" I looked at Ichigo who was now white as a sheet and had stopped crying and looked at me, I felt like crying myself. I have to fight against this weakness, for Ichigo, I got up and looked at Kouki,

"you know what Kouki, those darts effect people who have nothing to fight for" I said, Kouki looked at me blankly, "but I have Ichigo, she keeps my heart beating and she means everything to me, and I will kill anyone who hurts her" I summoned my dragon swords and pointed one at him, "you are no brother of mine" Kouki continued to smiled, I smiled myself and teleported. Kouki didn't expect that and looked round to where I was going to come out, he looked at Ichigo and ran to her,

"if you attack me she dies, your choice" he said taking the blade out of her hand and pushing it against her neck again, she screamed as more blood flew from her body on to the floor. I glares at Kouki from the shadows and showed myself dropping my swords, Kouki smiled and released the blade from her neck and pointed to where Pai and Taruto, "move over there brother" I did what I was told and walked over to them.

* * *

ICHIGO

I was in shear pain, I could feel most of my blood was gone and a whole was in my hand, I watched Kisshu moved across the room, I knew I wasn't meant to speak, but I didn't care, "Please Kisshu, don't give up, it doesn't matter if I don't make it out of here alive, just kill this bastard" I shouted Kouki stabbed the knife into my other hand,

"I told you to no say a word bitch, I'm showing you mercy my not killing you" he shouted, I screamed again. Kisshu looked at me and back at the knife, he realised that the knife wasn't in Kouki's hand anymore, he lunged at Kouki and pushed him down punching him, blood was flowing from his nose and mouth, he was still laughing, "is that the best you can do?" Kouki punched Kisshu in the nose making him fall back, Kouki grabbed one of his dragon swords and held the tip and Kisshu's throat, Kisshu looked at me and I began to cry, this couldn't be the end.

"KISSHU" I cried, Kouki looked at me,

"I SAID SHUT UP, ONE MORE WORD AND YOU BOYFRIEND IS DEAD" he shouted, I cried some more from the sadness and the pain, I closed my eyes, I couldn't watch anymore. Shortly after I heard a stabbing, Kisshu was dead, I cried and opened my eyes to see Kisshu on the floor still alive with Kouki above him with the other dragon sword through his heart, it was Pai, he saved us all. Kouki collapsed on the floor dead, the dragon sword was still inside of him and Kisshu got up and pulled it out of him, it was covered with blood, Kisshu then looked at me and swung his sword and broke the chains, I fell the floor and blacked out.

* * *

KISSHU

After I broke Ichigo's chains, she fell to the ground, "ICHIGO" I cried, she didn't seem to wake, "ICHIGO...ICHIGO...PLEASE WAKE UP", I looked at the blade in her hand and pulled it out, she was covered in her own blood, I looked at Pai, "is she dead?" Pai walked over to Ichigo who was in my arms, he put his fingers on her neck and shook his head,

"no, but she is fading, we need to get her out of here" he said,

"what about Kouki" said Taruto, I picked up Ichigo and stared at my brothers body.

"we should bring his to my father, it isn't right to just leave him even though he did so many wrong things, he is my brother after all" I said, Pai nodded and put Kouki's lifeless body over his shoulder. We walked out the room, Ichigo still hadn't woken up, if Pai didn't say he heart was still beating I would think she was dead, I broke down and began to cry, Pai and Taruto ran to me, "I did this to her, if I never came to her and asked her to come then she would be on earth safe and sound, I'm a monster" I cried. Taruto put his hand on my shoulder,

"don't think that Kisshu, you're not a monster, you have proved your love for Ichigo, you saved her, don't doubt yourself, now let's get out of here, the longer we stay the less chance she will live" I nodded and got up running out of the tunnel back into the small house.

"we need to teleport to my lab" said Pai, "it will have the essentials to help Ichigo" we all nodded and teleported to his lab, *please Ichigo, please live*.

* * *

**Shesh, I did that gory didn't I, so will Ichigo live or will Kisshu be heart broken, find out in the next chapter which will be tomorrow,**

**Well, until then**


	9. Awakening

ICHIGO

I had no idea where I was, all I could remember was the pain I was in and Kisshu breaking my chains, I could hear a beeping in the background which was starting to get annoying. I slowly opened my eyes and realised I was in a bed that was in what looked to be a lab, I didn't dare to look down at what m body looked like because I knew that it would be ruined. I couldn't help but cry, it was so horrible, I'm lucky to be alive, I tried to move but felt something hold me down. I looked at my side and saw Kisshu sleeping in a chair by the bed, I smiled to myself, "Kisshu" I whispered, his eyes fluttered open and he stared at me,

"Ichigo" he got up and kissed the top of my head, but the he looked angry, "what the hell, Ichigo, what were you thinking, I could have lost you, never go anywhere again without letting me" I looked down.

"I'm sorry Kisshu, I was being an idiot and thought that I could deal with your father by trying to make his understand" I cried, Kisshu calmed down and I sighed, "how bad am I?"

"you have a few broken ribs and a broken leg, two holes in your hand, you lost most of your blood, a few scars on your neck and your heart cut, which explains why you were coughing out blood" I felt like crying harder, "the good new, however, is that Pai has the equipment to heal you, so you'll be all better in about 3 weeks." That made me feel a little better but I was still broken,

"what about Kouki?" I asked,

"Pai killed him and we gave him to my father, after you are better he has asked to see you, I don't trust him enough for you to go alone so me, Pai and Taruto are going with you" he said, I nodded,

"last question, why am I tied up?"

"so you don't injure yourself even more, Pai is worried that your arms have been damaged and any movement will break them." I sighed and began to cry again, Kisshu put his hand on my cheek, "there is no need to cry Koneko-chan, I'll always be here for you no matter what" I stopped crying but then Kisshu went silent,

"what wrong?" I asked, Kisshu gulped,

"um...well, I wanted to ask you something"

"which is?", he knelt down to my ear and whispered,

"marry me Ichigo" I gasped and blushed like mad. "Please Ichigo, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, plus kitten, you're sort of...pregnant" that was when the beeping stopped. Kisshu panicked but then it went back to normal,

"WHAT?" I screamed, at that moment Pai and Taruto came rushing in,

"we heard screaming, oh god Ichigo, you're awake" said Pai,

"I'm more than awake, I'm in shock" I screamed, Pai looked at Kisshu,

"I guessing you told her" Kisshu nodded.

"I can't be pregnant, I'm only 19" I panicked, Kisshu looked worried at me,

"I'm guessing you're not happy then" he said, I stopped panicking and looked down,

"that's not true, I'm just a little surprised that's all, with you asking me to marry you and telling me that I'm pregnant, I guess it was just to much"

"I think I should have left the proposal until you were healed" he began to scratch his head.

"How long have I been asleep for?" I asked,

"about a week" said Pai, "Kisshu hasn't left your side" Kisshu was pulling a big grin which made me laugh, "now, I'm sorry Ichigo but we need to give you an operation so you're going back to sleep" before I could answer Pai grabbed a needle and stuck it in me, I began to feel sleepy and the last thing I was was Kisshu gently smiling at me.

* * *

( 3 Weeks Later )

KISSHU

Ichigo still hadn't answered my proposal yet but I knew that she was thinking about it, I still feel horrible about what happened to her but now she is better and this is the day when she can move around again. I walked into her room and found her talking to Pai, they looked at me, "Kisshu, I could use you help over here" said Pai, I nodded and walked over to the bed, "do you want to be the one to help Ichigo stand, she's bound to be a bit wobbly taking she hasn't moved her legs in about 4 week" I nodded. Ichigo put her arm out and I grabbed it putting it over my shoulder, I grabbed her waist and helped her out of the bed, I heard a groan of pain come from her as she straightened her legs. I never left her gaze, she smiled at me and began to get used to the feeling of her legs again, she removed her arm from my grip and stood up straight all by herself. She smiled to herself,

"I feels so good to use my legs again, I feel a whole lot better, but I guess I will never forget what happened to me" she said looking at the scars on her hands, I grabbed one hand and kissed it,

"I'll leave you too alone" said Pai walking away,

"Pai wait" said Ichigo, Pai looked at her, "I never said thank you" he smiled and nodded leaving the room. She sighed and sat back on the bed,

"you feel ok kitten?" I asked, she nodded,

"yeah, just still thinking about your proposal, and the fact that I have to go back to your father" she said, I sighed and put my hand on her stomach,

"at least there is an upside to all this" I said leaning in and kissing her, she laughed,

"how is this an upside, soon I'm going to start vomiting and I really don't want to" I smiled back at her but then we just stared into each others eyes. She looked down, "the reason why I haven't answered to your proposal yet isn't because I don't love you or because I'm not ready, it because I'm scared" I looked her and put my hands on her cheeks,

"why are you scared Koneko-chan" I asked, "have I don't something wrong?" She shook her head,

"no, quite the opposite actually" she sighed, "I'm scared because of the that we are two different species, I'm not really excepted here and you're not really excepted on Earth, I'm just confused now" I smiled at here,

"I don't care if I'm not excepted Ichigo, the main thing is that I want to be with you for the rest of my life and no one will stop me." I kissed her full on the lips making her fall back, she laughed and then withdrew,

"oh no, you're not getting any of that, you did this to me, now you have to pay" she teased, I pulled a stubborn face then got off of her,

"ok ok, I'm guessing I deserve that, anyway, get dressed, we're going to the King when you're ready" she nodded and I left the room. I still wasn't sure if father would be happy with her and me but Pai and Taruto will be there to help me protect her, he's not getting her this time.

* * *

**And so the next chapter is up, the story is almost finish, just a few more things to wrap up, **

**Please review because I love them and they make me feel like I am doing a good thing instead of just filling up a story box with a stupid story that everyone hates,**

**Until next time**


End file.
